


Earthbound

by Nevanna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about taking flight again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthbound

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. It was written for the "sailing" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Steve’s watching the road ahead of them, but he’s wearing that look that he sometimes gets, like he wants to say something but isn’t sure what boundaries he’ll be stomping on. During the drive so far, they’ve had a few conversations about twenty-first-century weapons and technology, so Sam isn’t entirely surprised when Steve finally asks, “Do you think you’ll be putting your wings back on?”

“I’d have to get them fixed, first of all,” Sam reminds him.

“We could probably get that taken care of. I know some people...”

“Guess you never know when I’ll need to get off the ground again,” Sam says. After Riley’s funeral, he hadn’t always seen the point. It felt more like his uniform and armor were weighing him down than propelling him upward. 

When he was sailing through the sky around the Helicarriers, he’d been a little too preoccupied for introspection, but with that battle over, he can admit that taking flight again was – and _is_ – far from the worst idea in the world.


End file.
